


Королева лжи.

by TheBlckRaven



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, Philosophy, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlckRaven/pseuds/TheBlckRaven
Summary: Какая она... философия лжеца? Есть ли хороший предлог лгать? И что значит... "ложь"?





	Королева лжи.

Ложь - как по мне, отличная вещь, ведь именно благодаря лжи большинство из нас хорошо живут, успешны или, если можно так сказать, существуют. Людям приходилось лгать множество раз дабы остатся, как минимум, в живых. Ох, вспомните множество предательств, войн - скажешь правду и тебе конец. В моем случае ложь играет такую же роль - она дает мне множество привилегий, возможностей. Я повидала много прекрасного в жизни только благодаря моей безупречной лжи, и я совсем не жалею об этих поступках.  
Я лгала всю жизнь, почти что с самых ранних лет. За эти года я кое-что выяснила, это очень интересно.   
А знаете ли вы, что люди довольно доверчивы? Скажешь им что-то, даже какую-то чепуху, то они сразу поверят! Чудесно, не так-ли? Ими можно так легко управлять... Скажем так, это я прочувствувала и на себе, но давайте упустим этот момент. Факт остается фактом. Мне так нравилось сначало им лгать, а потом смотреть на их ошарашенные лица, когда они узнавали правду. Это так забавно! Мне это и сейчас нравится. Они начинают психовать, истерить, а ты только смеёшься, ведь это так весело, вызывать у людей подобные эмоции. Но это не то, не та ложь, которой я горжусь. Моё имя, моя родословная, моя жизнь - вот чем я горжусь. Я отреклась от своего ужасного, простого имя для другого прекрасного. Я отреклась от своей родословной, ничем не примечательной на изысканную с достойными корнями из других стран. И моя жизнь... Я каждый день я уверяю себя в том, что я королевской крови. Ведь если в это верить, то так и будет. Как минимум квантовая физика так гласит... Я всё еще не могу поверить, что я лгу сама себе. Нет-нет, это не ложь, так и есть, я - Селестия Люденберг, гордый нащадок семьи Люденберг , а не какая-то Ясуехиро из городка в Японии...   
Люди обычно называют такое явление недостатком внимания, желанием быть особенным, но я считаю это лишь становлением кем-то лучше. И откуда у меня недостаток внимания? У меня есть кошка, однокласники (хоть я с ними не особо то и общаюсь), мне всего хватает в этой жизни, спасибо.   
Хотя... мне бы хотелось полностью отделится от семьи, иметь свой готический особняк и наконец-то жить жизнью своей мечты. Хочется превратить ложь в правду. Потом поменяю официально имя и тогда точно всё станет на места. А пока, буду зарабатывать деньги своим талантом... или может мне когда-то улыбнется удача не только в азарте, но и в жизни и я каким-то чудом получу десять тысяч йен или больше..?  
Я не самовлюбленная. Я не гордая и нет, мне достаточно внимания. Я просто хочу жить настоящим, а не выдумкой, вот и всё. Но кто же поверит королеве лжи? Может... это очередная ложь самой себе?


End file.
